Shuffle
by OutrageousIngeniousBrilliance
Summary: Twenty-five different stories based on twenty-five different songs.  If you don't like one story, you may like another.  Multiple pairings.
1. First Date

_ I've been out of ideas lately, so I decided to put my IPod on shuffle and write down the first idea that came to my mind. There are twenty-five songs and all of them had to fit on one page in my notebook (for some chapters I crammed)._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or any of the songs used._

**First Date- Blink-182**

Germany held up one shirt, admired himself in the mirror, put it down, and repeated the process many more times with multiple shirts. He had a lunch date with Feliciano and was ridiculously nervous about it. It was _just _him and Italy going on a friendly lunch date.

Oh great, now he is hyperventilating slightly. This shouldn't be frightening the great nation of Germany! This was absolutely silly to be fretting over a simple lunch date.

He met Italy at a restaurant and as Italy was about to sit down, Germany pulled out his chair than went to his own chair and sat down. Italy was confused, but got over it when he saw the pasta being served to another table.

Germany couldn't remember the last time he had had such a good time. He definitely didn't want this to end. Italy seemed to be having a good time as well. As soon as Italy mentioned not knowing what the 'date' was, Germany clammed up again.

Looking into a mirror on the side of the restaurant, he looked at his hair which he wasn't so sure was styled correctly, hopefully Italy hadn't noticed. What if the Italian already did? What then? Should he fix it or rock it…? Definitely fix it, Germany couldn't rock (or at least by what Prussia said) anything.

He excused himself to go to the bathroom and fix his hair, until he saw those eyes shine in the bathroom mirror. He looked up to see Italy just standing there.

"Italy?" Germany spoke and Italy finally went back to his usual smile.

"Doitsu~! Why have you been acting so weird? Oh shit…was he _that _obvious. The German composed himself, while fixing his hair.

"No." They returned to their meal and soon paid the bill. Italy jumped up and down at the sight of every yellow car (some type of game that Italy just thought of).

"That really was fun, Doitsu~!" Italy said to Germany. The former turned away so that the first couldn't see the blush on his face. "It's really great having such a good friend!"

"Me too." Italy's cab came up and he opened the door. Germany put a hand to turn Italy around. Italy did just to have Germany's meet his. His face blushed something horrible before the lips were gone and he was pushed inside the cab.

Germany slammed the door shut and watched the cab leave. He smirked. Prussia owned him some money.

_Comments, Compliments, Concerns?_

_Put them in a Review!_

_Thank you for reading._


	2. Untouched

_Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or the song used._

**Untouched- The Veronicas**

France woke up to another dream that wasn't necessarily unwanted, but definitely not good to have when he was sleeping alone. He needed someone to _relieve _him and so he decided to go and begin his favorite past time: Women.

While in a bar in Paris late into the night, he found the perfect one. She wasn't really anything to look at, but who looked at faces (France had yet to see hers) when one had such huge breasts?

Finding a way over to the woman he casually put himself in her peripheral vision. He didn't look at her, but offered to buy her a drink. She accepted, not looking at the man's face because if the man wasn't looking at her face it would be rude to look at his. At least, that was what she thought, for she has had little interaction with men because of her shyness and siblings.

They both talked and seemed to have a nice time together. France so much wanted to bring her home. She was willing to go home with him, which was a good sign. The only thing was that she needed to talk to her brother to make sure he didn't worry about her.

France quickly agreed, though he found the situation odd. Was she so young that she needed permission to do such pleasurable things? Images flooded his mind which made him want the sex more.

As she left, France noticed her nice ass as well, observing its shape. Then, he saw a girl with not as great breast and what he assumed was a man behind her.

"These are my siblings." The girl had retuned with her breasts making boinging sounds. France looked at the man.

France stared straight into Russia's eyes.

Russia smiled that creepy smile.

France looked at Belarus.

Belarus smiled her creepy smile.

France bolted out of the bar, promising to never get close to Ukraine, again.

_Comments, Compliments, Concerns?_

_Put them in a Review!_

_Than you for reading,_


	3. Bad Boy

_Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or the song used._

**Bad Boy- Cascada**

Greece woke up and faced the nation he was sleeping next to. The other nation seemed to be asleep, so he got up quietly and started to hunt down the clothes he had discarded the night before.

"You're leaving." The other nation said, since he had just woken up. Greece nodded as he buttoned his pants. He picked up the mask from the other nation that had been casually taken off earlier. He flung it at Turkey.

"Yes." Greece said to make it clearer. Turkey got up, unclothed, and tried to wrap his arms around Greece. Greece struggled something fierce, resulting in his freedom from the other nation.

"Why are you acting this way?" Turkey asked. "This isn't how you were last night." He tried to control the situation by putting his hands on Greece's face so that he could kiss the other nation.

Greece stepped back, but Turkey pulled him into a kiss. Greece relaxed for a second, which Turkey took as a message to go further. As he tried to touch the other nation further down, Greece broke the contact.

"Last night wasn't supposed to happen." If anyone told Turkey that Greece was a carefree idiot, they weren't watching him now. No one would recognize the nation if they looked at him now, except Turkey.

"So what? Stay for a little bit." Turkey suggested. Greece went towards the door with the rest of his stuff.

"We're not friends." Greece left knowing last night was a complete lapse in judgment.

Above all, he knew it would happen again.

_Comments, Compliment, Concerns?_

_Put them in a Review!_

_I wasn't so sure about this chapter. I'm sure the story has nothing to do with the song._

_Thank you for reading._


	4. Follow Me Down

_Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or the song used_

**Follow Me Down- 3OH!3 Feat. Neon Hitch**

If anyone could be considered falling into darkness, it was Denmark. Every night was a different party, a different drug (preferably stronger than the last), and a different girl (or more than one or if the situation was dire, a boy). Sometimes it was as if Denmark couldn't get sober and those were the worst times.

Norway swore he was the only one who was still trying to stop the Dane, but nothing he did worked. Sweden had stopped a while ago and when Finland tried to help (and he always somehow managed to get to the Denmark they all loved), Sweden told Finland to never go near Denmark. Norway understood, making sure Iceland was never near the Dane, as well. That left Norway alone.

During a world meeting in the Netherlands, Denmark knew where to get the best drugs. The drugs were intoxicating and wrapped Denmark in strong, loving arms.

He soon made his way to Norway's hotel room, stating how he was unsure on how to get to his own. Norway suggested Denmark stay with him, because there was no way that he was going to let the nation get out of his sight for even a second when he was so intoxicated.

"Norge, I'm fine." The words were completely slurred as Denmark sat on the couch.

"No, you're not." Norway said.

"Just drugs and alcohol." The nation sang. Norway sighed.

"Not when you are going completely overboard. How many pills did you take?" Norway asked, knowing Denmark preferred taking pills over anything else.

"Four…six…maybe…seven…no…definitely six!" Denmark thought hard. "Too many in my hand to count."

"All at the same time! Denmark, you're going to overdose!" Norway said quickly, trying to mask the worry and failing. "You've got to stop. I don't know how. How can I make you stop, Denmark?"

"Join me." Denmark held out a pill for God-knows-where.

Norway swallowed it.

_Comments, Compliments, Concerns?_

_Put them in a Review!_

_Thank you for reading._


	5. Where Do We Go From Here?

_Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or the song used_

**Where Do We Go From Here- Buffy the Vampire Cast**

The field Poland was looking at was completely destroyed. It was like this, he knew, for miles and miles and miles. The only place that wasn't completely destroyed was a couple of miles away, except now it was just a mass grave.

Why would anyone want to destroy his country so much? Well, whoever gave that order got their wish. Consider it smashed, crushed, and thrown aside!

How were his people suppose to recover from this? So many are now dead and so many fled (away from this miserable place, for which Poland was glad). His nation was just one huge grave.

Damn Germany. Damn Russia. Damn everyone who decided to use _his _land to have a fucking war. All he was, was just a playground for all of the other nations to just test out their new weapons ( He can still smell the residue from the poisonous gas).

At least he wasn't Japan. How many had _he _lost? Was it even close to _his _death count? He didn't think so, but for a selfish reason he hoped the death toll the Allied nations told him were not true.

He felt like shit, so he knew many had died in the mess, but not millions. Surely the Allies were wrong. That is way too many, surely they were wrong.

Except, they weren't.

He knew that. He knew so many had died. He knew that Allies had told him to keep going and protect the rest of his people.

Where was he suppose to help first? There is just too much devastation. Too much, _too much. _When had tears started to fall from his eyes and down his cheeks, only to obliterate once they hit the ground?

'Just like my country,' Poland thought gravely.

_Comments, Concerns, Compliments?_

_Put them in a Review!_

_I don't know where all this sadness came from._

_Thank you for reading._


	6. Her Name is Alice

_Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or anything else or the song used._

**Her Name is Alice- Shinedown**

England sat down at the table and poured himself some tea from the teapot in the middle of the table. The man at the head of the table, a mad man, was singing a song that seemed quite ridiculous.

The trees surrounding the area seemed to slowly shift from brown to green and back again. Not that that could happen. It must be the way the light is positioned. It must be casting the shadows that could be seen between the trees as well.

Those shadows weren't moving, were they? No, that must be his mind playing tricks on him. It definitely wasn't the tea, for it was good. He should get another cup, shouldn't let good tea go to waste. He moved a seat down to get another cup.

Another was sipping tea at the table other than the mad man. The other was short and furry (Furry? Certainly not!). It wasn't a person at all. Curious, it was a mouse.

England felt it was completely normal to be drinking tea with a mouse and a mad man. It mad sense. Who else would you drink tea with? He couldn't think of anyone and moved a seat down to get another cup.

The shadows in between the trees were growing curiouser and curiouser. One was of a fat women holding an axe, another of an ugly women holding an ugly baby. A group of shadows were holding what looked like birds (flamingos?) and another group was painting flowers.

England smiled, how great was this place. He should visit, but first be must get home to… to… Oh, _this place _must be home if he can't think of anything before he drank the tea. He moved a seat down to get another cup.

The mad man (with an odd hat, a mad hatter, maybe?) and the mouse (a _dormouse_) were quite joyful. They offered him another cup of tea. He moved a seat down to get another cup.

America and England's brothers stood there, unable to help England get a grip on reality for there was no tea or anything. Just a room in an insane asylum.

_Comments, Compliments, Concerns?_

_Put them in a Review!_

_If you don't understand, read Alice's Adventures in Wonderland and Through the Looking Glass._

_Thank you for reading._


	7. Take Me Away

_Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or the music used._

**Take Me Away- Globus**

England considered himself lucky. Through all the battles, sweat, tears, wars and everything else, he was still here. He had even _lost _some wars and he was still alive.

Usually England wouldn't notice how old he was until a member of his government stated how old the United Kingdom was. It went England for a whirl for how old he was (he only looks twenty three).

His older brothers (North Ireland, Wales, and Scotland) didn't take the shock of how long they'd lived as bad as England. They barely care, or chose the other extremity for the sake of being opposed to England. He was yet again reminded how much his brothers hated him.

What really got him were the nations he was meeting at the World Conference in the Netherlands. Hundreds of years ago, when he was new to the world, some of these countries weren't there. Contrary wise, some of the countries there weren't here.

England remembered when there was a Saxony, a Bavaria, and so many more countless faces. Also, he remembered when Russia was known as Muscovy or Latvia as Livonia.

It almost scared him; don't tell anyone, that he was so old. Could these youthful nations overtake him and his old way of thinking? He _was_ one of only a handful of countries to still have a monarchy (though, he now had a government that balanced out the monarchy).

What was he _thinking? _He is _the _United Kingdom? _No one _was greater than him. Him holding great influence over other countries was _priceless. _He is still great.

Weak nations were the ones that got trampled, like that arrogant Saxony, that idiot Prussia (he was still around, though), and that little Holy Roman Empire.

There was nothing to worry about being such a great nation…

Nothing at all.

Nothing.

Not a bit.

_Maybe_ a little.

_Maybe a lot._

_Comments, Compliments, Concerns?_

_Put them in a Review!_

_Thank you for reading._


	8. Kiss From a Rose

_Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or the song used._

**Kiss from a Rose- Seal**

The war was nowhere close to ending. It's been a long touch war and there had been no sign to say that it would be letting up anytime soon. Not that America cared. He wasn't so sure that he would see the end of this war. It was the beginning of World War Three.

The start of the war had come out of nowhere and the rest of it had escalated to the highest point. Every weapon was pointing at every opposing nation. Sides had been drawn and allies and enemies made.

America was just glad that Canada and England were on his side. There was no way he could have handled the stress alone. It was looking like for a while that the war was going to be everyone against him, lucky a bloody protest in Italy changed all of that.

Just after the protest, America had come to the Netherlands for a world meeting with his potential allies. Luckily, there were a lot of them. Not so luckily, Russia and China hadn't.

As America left the first day of meetings, he was stressed. It was proving to be very hard to convince all of the nations on his plan. Everyone doubted him, _everyone._ He was alone in a hallway at this time. He heard footsteps behind him and saw England coming up behind him.

England came up to him silently. After those quiet seconds, England soon began talking about how America should rethink his plan. "Are you trying to get us all killed, you git!"

"If you don't like it, don't agree to it!" America yelled, the stress getting to him. There was a silence.

"I didn't say I wouldn't agree to it." England said softly. America looked at him. Then he turned away, quickly.

"You can't speak for your country, only your boss can." England sighed.

"True." England stepped towards America. He looked up and out of nerves he quickly kissed America, cut it was so quickly America wasn't really sure it happened. "But, my boss already said yes."

_Comments, Compliments, Concerns._

_Put them in a Review!_

_If you don't understand how the song fits in with the story, think how England's national flower is the rose._

_Thank you for reading._


	9. How It Ends

_Disclaimer: Hetalia and the music used are not owned by me._

**How It Ends- DeVotchka**

France sat in his office, waiting for the young Italian to come in through his doors. France had been purposely been avoiding him ever since the battle. It had been a couple of years, but Italy should know the truth.

Truthfully, seeing another nation die left him miserable. It had been too close to home, for him. Prussia had been the one to really see the nation die. France had been scared; he'd left the nation bloody and dying. It wasn't a sight for the weak stomachs.

No one spoke of the nation anymore. The only thing left of him was his hat that Prussia had kept away somewhere. That's why Italy never knew anything, but he did ask questions that no one answered.

"France!" Italy exclaimed as he entered France's office. He went over to the desk and sat down when France gestured for him to do so. "So, why did you come ask me to come here all of a sudden?"

The first thing France thought was how young Italy still was. It was guaranteed that Italy would cry after hearing the news.

"I have to tell you something." France said calmly, hoping that just flat out telling Italy would be the best way to handle the situation.

"Is something wrong?" Italy asked worried. France sighed, reluctant to start.

"A while ago I fought an army and as a result a nation died permanently. He isn't coming back." France stared hard onto Italy's forehead, not daring enough to look into his eyes.

"Which nation?" Italy asked, scared.

"The Holy Roman Empire." France said. Italy sat there and absorbed the information in a way that screamed that he was shocked. He didn't cry.

"Thank you." Italy said quietly before running out the door and out of the building into the crowded streets.

France chased him, knocking over things, only to find Italy too far away and tears rolling down his cheeks.

_Comments, Compliments, Concerns?_

_Put them in a Review!_

_Thank you for reading._


	10. Come On Get Higher

_Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or the song used._

**Come On Get Higher- Matt Nathanson**

Spain stepped forward, only to have Romano move forward also. They collided together at the same time. Romano curse at the contact. Spain sighed.

"Romano, I'm leading." Spain said as he gripped Romano's left hand and right side harder. He smiled to reassure Romano that he was doing a good job. "Alright! Uno, dos, tres, cuatro."

Spain stepped forward and shakily Romano stepped back then they both stepped to the side. Romano was looking down, but Spain knew these steps by heart.

"Your dances are shit!" Romano yelled in frustration. He turned away from the smiling nation. Why had he even agreed to dancing lessons? These Spanish dances are so…odd.

"You're getting good." Spain said, walking towards Romano. Romano tried to leave the ballroom, but Spain put a hand on his shoulder and pulled him back. "It just needs a little more work."

"Spain, I suck at dancing." Romano tried to walk away, again, only for Spain to pull him back, again. "I'm never going to fucking dance anything properly."

"You just need to relax, a little." Spain shook out Romano's arms and pulled them back into a position to dance. "Move you hips more."

"You sound like France." Romano said. Spain laughed as they tried the dance again. Romano tripped after the third step.

"Just relax." Spain said as he pulled Romano closer. This troubled the Italian, because he could look down. "Just go with it."

They took the first step. Romano was nervous, not that he would admit it, but the dance went better. He could feel Spain's movements as they went along the dance floor. All he needed to do was relax.

_Comments, Compliments, Concerns?_

_Put them in a Review!_

_Thank you for reading._


	11. Don't Trust Me

_Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or the song used._

**Don't Trust Me- 3OH!3**

It was anything but private that Iceland was having financial issues. The whole country was feeling the money belt tightening.

Iceland was tired of being sick. _Really _tired of it. He needed money and needed it fast. He was really surprised about one of the countries that was offering to help him.

Russia as he sat across the table from Iceland. They were alone as negotiations picked up in the next room.

"You don't look well, Iceland." If Russia never spoke his name again, Iceland would be the happiest person alive. He needed help, put who really trusts Russia?

"I'm getting better." Total lie, but it could make Russia stop smiling that unnerving smile.

"Do you not want my help, Iceland?" Russia asked, smiling bigger than ever.

"Just what you want in return." Iceland said truthfully.

"Well, if I were you, I would be grateful that my people would be happy." Russia said. He got up and started to walk around the table and towards Iceland.

Iceland looked at Russia. He needed Russia's help. His people are far from happy and if his people aren't happy, then he has failed as a country.

"What do you want Russia?" Iceland asked in defeat.

Russia walked up to Iceland until he could turn Iceland's chair towards him. He smiled while laying one hand on the smaller nation's left shoulder and the right inner thigh of his leg.

"I bet I can think of something, da?"

_Comments, Compliments, Concerns?_

_Put them in a Review!_

_May have some historical inaccuracies._

_Thank you for reading._


	12. Don't You Forget About Me

_Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or the song used._

**Don't You (Forget About Me) - New Found Glory**

This was it. He was going to die now. No way was there a way out of this one. He was going to die and be integrated into Germany. Just like the rest of his family, except for Austria.

The wall had fallen, reunifying Germany. There was no more East Germany, so now Prussia will have that _thing _that happens to everyone at sometime, happen to him.

Not that he was completely unhappy about it. His people were happy, which has to count for something. Also, the time away from his brother had been almost unbearable. After a few days of spending time with his brother, he went to see another face he hadn't seen in years.

Luckily, Hungary wasn't at his destination, as she was going to Italy to spend time with Feliciano. All Prussia had to do was hope that his cousin didn't try to kill him.

Austria wasn't happy to see Prussia, but invited him in so they could talk. Both knew that at Austria's request, Prussia had watched out for Hungary during the dark time. Austria wasn't arrogant enough, or still filled with joy at the return of his Hungary, to thank the Prussian.

So they talked, but Prussia couldn't help but listen to the nagging voice saying that his life was slipping away. It was _pathetic._

"The world remembers us all, right?" Prussia questioned. Austria looked at him strangely.

"Why bring up death?" The Austria asked.

"Does the Earth remember us after we are gone?" Prussia pressed for the answer.

"Earth is an inanimate object, it doesn't remember anything." Austria frowned. "Only people remember things."

"Will you remember me?" Prussia asked out of nowhere.

"Who couldn't?" The Austrian said, annoyed.

"I knew I was just too awesome to be forgotten."

_Comments, Compliments, Concerns?_

_Put them in a Review!_

_I've always thought that Austria as Prussia and Germany's cousins. Also, I know from the bottom of my heart that Prussia is still alive somewhere in Germany's house._

_Thank you for reading._


	13. This is War

_Disclaimers: I do not own Hetalia or the song used._

**This is War- 30 Seconds to Mars**

This was like no war before it. Every country was giving it there all. So many were dying and it wasn't letting up anytime soon.

To Germany's left were England, America, Canada, and the parts of France that were still against him. To his right were Russia and China. No escape would be found if there was a point in the war that turned deadly and Germany needed an out.

He was amazed at how many bodies were left to rot after the last battle. A commander had told him that the hospitals were overflowing. Germany asked how many needed to be seen by doctors. The commander only replied 'too many'.

He went inside one of the medical tents and found the hideous sights of Italy. The pain had started I n the Italian's legs and started to slowly creep up his body. Areas of bigger battles were opening to his insides.

"Italy, are you doing okay?" Germany asked, going over to him.

"Great." Italy put on a smiling face. It was only for show.

A few weeks later, when Germany went to go see Italy again (they had stayed in contact with letters), he was surprised to see Italy doing a lot better.

"I feel a lot better." Italy said with much enthusiasm. "Why do you think that is?"

"I'm not sure." Germany left knowing the Allied Forces had gone through all of Italy. Italy should be in a horrible condition right now…

Germany looked back at Italy. He had heard some rumors, but not Italy. Not the idiot he knew was one of his biggest allies.

It couldn't be…

It _really _couldn't be…

Feliciano had turned on him.

_Comments, Compliments, Concerns?_

_Put them in a Review!_

_This may have some historical inaccuracies. This is set in World War 2 and in my mind Feliciano represents the part of Italy that favored the Allies in the later years of the war and Romano represents the part that favored the Axis during the later years of the war._

_Thank you for reading._


	14. Addicted

_Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or the song used._

**Addicted- Saving Abel**

Belarus loves Russia.

Belarus _really _loves Russia.

Why was the only man she ever loved not hers? Why didn't Russia love Belarus back? She considered herself pretty and people told her she had a lovely personality (but, always with fear in their eyes.), so those weren't the problems. Nothing was wrong with her, so why didn't Russia like her?

Russia sat in his office, waiting for some paperwork to be brought to him. Then, all of a sudden, came some noises from outside his door. Scratching, maybe?

He got up and opened his door to find a paper filer on the ground, unconscious. After going through most of the building, he found all the personnel (even his boss) unconscious. What terrorist had invaded? Then, the terrorist made herself known.

"_Brother?"_ Belarus stepped into the hallway where Russia was. _"Brother!"_

"Bel, what did you _do_?" Russia asked his younger sister. A knife (bloody, new, fresh blood) was tucked away in her hair. He walked over to her and she smiled and put her hands on his chest.

_"I got rid of them, brother."_ She sounded so _pleased_ with herself. _"Now nothing stands in our way of being together."_

"Belarus, what did you do to my boss?" Russia asked more sternly. He reached into her hair and grabbed the knife.

"_I knocked him out so we could be together forever."_ Belarus pushed herself against Russia's chest. Putting the knife inside his coat, Russia took Belarus's shoulders and forced her a few steps back.

"No, Bel, this isn't what you want." Russia tried to use his scariest voice, but it cracked, showing the fear underneath. Belarus looked like she was about to cry.

_"But, Russia, I can't ever be without you!"_ Belarus yelled, pulling out a knife and ramming it through Russia's heart. She yelled at his lifeless body _"We must be together forever!"_

_Comments, Compliments, Concerns?_

_Put them in a Review!_

_I made Russia take the knife from Belarus…oh!...I feel __**so**__ much safer._

_Thank you for reading._


	15. Total Eclipse of the Heart

_Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or the song used._

**Total Eclipse of the Heart- Glee Cast**

The way Spain looked at Veneziano was the way everyone wished their loved one looked at them. Spain's eyes were bright and full or love and promises of affection and protection. If Veneziano would ever notice the longing eyes, he always assumed Spain mistook him for Romano.

He was wrong.

Romano was sitting in Spain's living room. He had just come back to the house after spending some time in Italy with his brother. The trip had taken all day and it was now late into the night. Just like he suspected, Spain had questioned him about Veneziano endlessly. Romano thought that Spain should put him at Austria's secretly and just steal his brother.

"Damn it, if you want some time with Feli, just go and marry him!" Romano said when Spain was talking. Spain smiled, but Romano had spent too much time with the Spaniard to know that he was trying to conceal a blush.

"I'm married to Austria, you know that." Spain said.

"Some marriage if he doesn't visit you and keeps the good brother for himself, kind of sounds like an asshole to me." Romano looked down towards the table in front of him. Spain closed his eyes.

"It's more like a friendship," Spain thought aloud, "but, I did give him gold, he should've given me Feliciano." Romano looked down at his lap. It was comments like these that made Romano feel unwanted and lonely. "Where are you going, Lovi?"

"Sleep." Romano walked off, wanting some distance from Spain's love.

"Good night, Lovi!" Spain stood up and hugged Romano. "Love ya!" Romano froze for a second before hurrying off towards his room.

"No, you don't." Romano said softly. Spain _did _love him, but it was only platonic. With his brother it was more. Whenever Veneziano visited Romano, Spain insisted that Veneziano sleep in his bed.

To put it simply, Romano was jealous. Sometimes if Romano was feeling extremely put into one of those 'shut-up-about-Feli,-Spain' moments, he would think of the future. This future was of Spain and Veneziano together happily and Romano somewhere miserable. He cared about Veneziano and Spain and didn't want to lose them, especially to each other.

"Yes I do." Spain said behind him. "Why wouldn't I?" Romano slammed his door shut, leaving Spain in the hallway.

"Feliciano." Romano said, trying not to cry.

_Comments, Compliments, Concerns?_

_Put them in a Review!_

_This is during the Hapsburg Empire between Spain and Austria and I don't know if Romano was at Spain at that time, but for this lets just say he was._

_Thank you for reading._


	16. Hawaiian Roller Coaster Ride

_Disclaimer: Hetalia and the song used do not belong to me._

**Hawaiian Roller Coaster Ride- Lilo and Stitch**

It was a very sunny day in Hawaii as America sat on the beach. He was waiting for Japan to arrive. The waves were good today and he hoped to go surfing soon.

"America!" Japan was walking towards America carrying what seemed to be a big bag. "I apologize for being late. I ran into money trouble."

"Money trouble?" America asked looking at the bag and wondering what was in it.

"Your stores would not accept my currency." Japan said. America laughed.

"Of course not!" He said through his laughter, leaving Japan a little embarrassed that he tried to give the cashier a few Yens. With growing curiosity, America asked what was in the bag. Japan opened it.

"A watermelon." America smiled to trying to understand why Japan had one in his bag. Sure watermelon made a good snack, but why did Japan also have blindfolds and a huge stick in his bag? America just didn't want to know.

"I hope you brought a knife to cut it." America said. Japan looked at him curiously.

"Do your people not smash the watermelons with sticks when they go to the beach?" Japan asked as America looked at him like he was crazy.

"If your people do it, then mine probably don't." America rationalized. Japan explained how in Japan they blindfold themselves and try to smash a watermelon at the beaches, like a piñata. "I'll try it!"

America raised the stick to smash the watermelon and brought the stick down quickly with all of his strength. The watermelon cracked.

Japan took the stick next and tapped it. It completely looked smashed, leaving America gasping at Japan's strength.

_Comments, Compliments, Concerns?_

_Put them in a Review!_

_Thank you for reading._


	17. Listen to Your Heart

_Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or the song used._

**Listen to Your Heart (Edmee's Remix)- D.H.T. Feat. Edmee**

Poland definitely thought he was acting like when Lithuania had one of his nervous attacks. His heart was pounding very fast and hard. Quietly he told his heart to stop, despite the stares from the people in the room.

"That man is talking to himself." A little girl said before she was shuffled out of the waiting room by her parents. Poland knew it was odd to talk to oneself when there was no one near him. Well, he thought, _some _people must think I am crazy.

His heart beat even _faster _when he had his name called. After passing some gruesome images one expected seeing at an emergency room, he was put in a curtained off bed.

The poundings of his heart grew bolder as he let his mind wander. Poland tried to think of good things, like the good time he had with his best friend yesterday, to keep his mind off the unbearable pain brought on by the pounding in his chests.

"So your heartbeat is bothering you?" The doctor asked after reading what Poland (or Feliks to the doctor and all non-nation people) had written. The doctor ran a few tests.

"You seem fine. Your heart _is _pounding harder than most, nothing to worry about. When did this start?" The doctor asked. He was a younger doctor, probably a student, which was why he was seeing Poland.

"Well, you see, I was, like, talking to my best friend and my heart just totally freaked out all of a sudden!" Poland exclaimed. The doctor and the nurse next to him laughed. "What?"

"You're suffering from love sickness. Congratulations!" The doctor said.

A few minutes after being released he called Lithuania who asked what the prognosis was.

"I love you." Poland said, relaying what the doctor said.

_Comments, Compliments, Concerns._

_Put them in a Review!_

_This remix is the song's softer version._

_Thank you for reading._


	18. Happy

_Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or the song used._

**Happy- NeverShoutNever**

"It's really sunny." Finland commented on the weather. He wasn't sure why he and Sweden were taking a walk around a park. Well, he was Sweden's friend, but what had gotten into Sweden to call him up and make him cross their border and go to Stockholm, only to go for a walk?

It made sense to Sweden.

He, with a slight blush on his cheeks that ceased to unplague when he was near the younger nation, was quite happy.

Happy…

When's the last time he had felt that? Must have been a long time ago if he can't remember.

"The grass is very green." Finland said to say _anything _to fill the silence.

Finland made him happy.

That was true. No one made him happier, nation or human, than Finland. No one that he could think of.

He'd also stayed with Sweden through everything that has happened (Denmark and the Kalamar Union, Finland's time in Russia, even _Finland's independence from Sweden_). That's got to count for something, right?

"This is a very nice park." Finland _needed _to fill the silence and Sweden was _not helping_ by letting him do this one sided conversation thing.

Sweden wanted to be there for Finland, so over the years he'd tried to change…unsuccessfully. Well, at least Finland wasn't scared of him anymore.

"_Very_ nice parks." Finland said, getting a bit hyperventilaty. He tried to smile through it.

Sweden was happy. He just hoped Finland was as happy, or happier, than he was.

" 't's n'ce." Sweden said. Finland smiled, happy that the silence was broken.

_Comments, Compliments, Concerns?_

_Put them in a Review!_

_Hyperventilaty is now a word!_

_Thank you for reading._


	19. Kids in America

_Disclaimer: The song used and Hetalia are not owned by me._

**Kids in America- Cascada**

"Mattie, hurry!" America yelled to his brother. Canada ran out of America's house as fast as he could, hoping to catch up to his energetic, impatient twin. The air chilled his lungs as he stepped into the snow.

Canada was enjoying his visit to America. America had been feeling down lately because England had yet to come back and check on his colony (France hadn't come to see Canada in years.).

As soon as Canada ran into the snow, he was greeted with a huge snowball to the face. He wiped his face and turned around. With a smirk, he grabbed a handful of snow and flinged it at America. America was so surprised and was hit with so much force, he hit the ground hard.

Canada laughed and America glared at the nation. It wasn't long before they were both hurling snowballs at each other and getting hit left and right. They both laid on the snow, tired and worn out.

"You're breathing hard, Mattie. You need me to save you?" America asked. America put his hand on Canada's heart.

"What are you doing, Al?" Canada asked. America shushed him. They stayed quiet for a second.

"Checking your heartbeat…" America paused. "So I know your okay when I do this…" America dropped a huge pile of snow on Canada. Canada flailed while trying to get up. Accidently (or not) he threw some of the snow on his brother while trying to get up.

America tried to pile fore on the Canadian as Canada tried to pile more on the American. Both looked like snowmen. Their faces were red and they were cold, so they went inside America's house to warm up.

The hot chocolate, which was prepared by one of America's maids, was phenomenal. The twins sat down enjoying the warmth and soon falling asleep, with no thoughts of a abandoning parent figures or impending wars.

They were just kids and that's all they ever wanted to be in that moment.

_Comments, Compliments, Concerns?_

_Put them in a Review!_

_This is during the 1600's when both Canada and America were colonies of France and England respectively._

_Thank you for reading._


	20. Not Afraid

_Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or the song used (Who __**wants**__ to own this song?)._

**Not Afraid- Eminem**

This was Lithuania's last day on this beautiful earth.

Truthfully, he was happy this day had come. It was a type of escape. An escape for his people so that they could experience the joys of freedom. An escape from Russia's house. He _should _be happy, except he wasn't. The last thing he had to do to gain independence from Russia was to tell him and he was going to die trying.

Oh, _oh, _Russia _knew, _he just wanted to let the _poor unfortunate soul _of Lithuania be thoroughly shaken to its core before letting go. Some hadn't survived, at least not anyone important. Lithuania liked to think he was important, not that that made him feel anymore secure.

He stood in Russia's office with the spine of a cuttlefish. Russia looked at him and away from the window. It was raining, making Lithuania think that this was almost cliché.

"Independence?" Russia asked like the work was foreign. He smile, which made Lithuania shiver. "Can someone like you handle that?"

"Russia was breathing harder than usual, side effects from a weakening country. He was sick (in more ways than one). Lithuania could stand up to such a weak country. He stood, silent.

"Little Lithuania, you're not strong enough." Russia reached out, only for Lithuania to smack it away. Who knew Lithuania had the audacity to do such a thing? Russia (nor Lithuania) didn't.

"Defiance?" Russia questioned as he pulled down Lithuania by grabbing his shirt. Lithuania's eyes were hard. "Such a…" Russia laughed without an ending to the sentence.

"Such a, what?" Lithuania demanded. He wanted to strangle Russia for just the sake of never hearing that laugh again.

"Such a _weakling."_

_Comments, Compliments, Concerns?_

_Put them in a Review!_

_510 songs on my IPod and it had to choose my one rap song and to top it off, I hate it._

_Thank you for reading._


	21. Invisible

_Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, the song used, or Canada._

**Invisible- Clay Aiken**

Canada was invisible. No one saw him. He thought that it was just a joke being played on him by the other nations. So he decided to test out his new ability.

At the world meeting in the Netherlands, Germany was giving a speech on something pertaining to politics. Canada stood up and climbed onto the table. All the countries didn't so much as blink (or stop what they were doing, for ninety percent of the attendees weren't listening). He didn't see one pair of eyes pop out as he walked over to Russia.

"You're a God damn bastard." Canada said weakly. Russia was still looking at Germany. Canada looked at England and pointed. "You too!"

Canada had to admit this was _really _fun.

After some yelling and insults at almost ever nation present (which was a lot considering this was a _world _meeting), Canada thought about what else he could do. He was bored and started to get some thoughts.

He played with some of China's hair, stole Hungary's frying pan, sent Russia into a blind rage, and secretly kissed many of the nations (America really _did _taste like coffee), resulting in some of the nations claiming a spirit was haunting the meeting.

Canada was sitting on the table in front of his chair when a break was called. All of the nations left except one.

"You really should do the stuff you did today." Prussia walked around to Canada. "I think America would get a little mad that his twin kissed him."

"You can see me?" Canada asked, confused. Prussia put his hands on the table, trapping Canada.

"I'm awesome, I see everything." Prussia said leaning closer. "I can do more, too."

"Like what?" Canada asked.

Prussia leaned up to kiss him.

_Comments, Compliments, Concerns?_

_Put them in a Review!_

_Thank you for reading._


	22. Meteor Shower

_Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or the song used._

**Meteor Shower- Owl City**

This battle was lost. Sweden knew it. His country couldn't keep up and he needed to stop the war. His land had been overpowered. This was very hard for him to accept, because _Sweden _wasn't being the most effected.

Finland was.

Sweden didn't even know how to break it to the younger nation. How does one tell the one they love that they are going to become one with Russia? He could barely say the words to the battered looking nation (even if he looked equally battered or even more so). Finland didn't need words to understand the situation.

They were both walking towards the Russian border. Finland was going to go alone, but Sweden had insisted on being there to protect him, for at least his first ten minutes of living with Russia.

Near the border, Sweden stopped, making Finland stop as well.

"Sweden?" Finland asked, worried. Sweden didn't want to give up the younger nation. Finland meant something to him (the first to mean something positive to him) and this meeting they were going to felt like he was just handing Finland over (which was the way Russia saw it as, as if Finland was willing).

Walking up to Finland, he grabbed the nation by the shoulders. Finland flinched at the contact with his scars from the last war. Sweden moved his hands carefully back before gently laying his hand on the nation's shoulders.

Finland looked up and waited for Sweden to say something. There was silence, overly to be broken by Sweden leaning over and kissing Finland's forehead. Finland was surprised at the touch, only having a small smile when Sweden had released him and continued their walk of shame to the border.

Finland walked faster to catch up to the older nation, connecting their hands when he did so.

_Comments, Compliments, Concerns?_

_Put them in a Review!_

_Ugh! I used Russia, again! I don't even like him that much._

_Thank you for reading._


	23. Bad Romance

_Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or the song used._

**Bad Romance- Lady GaGa**

There were really only three nations that could truly say that between the three of them, they had been with every nation. That is except the few exceptions like Sealand who was too young and Liechtenstein that had the wrath of Switzerland behind her.

If it was a guessing game of who was one of them, then France would probably be the top of everyone's list. They would be right, too. I mean, have you seen the way he acts?

The next one is usually suspected as well. If all the nations were in a room and asked who had been with Prussia only twenty-five percept could answer 'no'. All those were covered by the other two.

Then comes a more unexpected choice, but, looking at his history, Spain was almost an obvious choice.

After many years of a reputation of the negative nature, they embraced t. All three sat at a table, drinking and annoying the waiters. They had been having a good time with their new victi-_friend _Japan. Japan was just naïve enough for them and hadn't been touched by any of them since he lived so far away.

"So, Japan, have you heard about us?" Spain asked casually as France put a hand on Japan's.

"Rumors only." Japan answered uncomfortably at the touch but thought of it as a western thing (westerners had this thing with closeness according to Japan). Prussia put a hand on Japan's back.

"Rumors usually aren't true." Prussia said, lowering his hand on Japan's back.

Spain put a hand on Japan's thighs as Prussia found Japan's pants back pocket. Japan hadn't even noticed France's hands moving down his sides.

"Except ours are." France whispered into Japan's ear.

_Comments, Compliments, Concerns?_

_Put them in a Review_

_Thank you for reading._


	24. Apologize

_Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or the song used._

**Apologize- Timbaland feat. OneRepublic**

It has been many years since Austria had cut ties with Switzerland. From the way they acted, the nations thought it was the other way around. In their eyes, Austria was the more hospitable one, but they saw only the recent years. Right after the fallout, neither could even be considered hospitable.

As soon as the two nations found themselves in the same hallway at the Netherlands world conference, tension filled the hallway. Liechtenstein and Hungary didn't seem to notice as they started to talk to each other. They had grown close lately. As Switzerland and Austria stood back, Austria gestured towards a door.

Switzerland went into the room hesitantly. Austria closed the door behind him and looked at Switzerland.

"What?" The blonde nation felt unnerved and started to shift uncomfortable, all the while trying to show no emotion. Austria walked towards him.

"Something went wrong all those years ago. I know we can not go back and change the past, but I want to try and at least become more of what we use to be." After all those years, _Austria, _had offered the olive branch.

"Friends, right?" Venom oozed off Switzerland's voice.

"What else would I mean?" Austria asked, fully knowing what the blonde nation meant. Switzerland's blood boiled under his cool skin.

"You know what I mean." Switzerland seethed.

"Ah, you mean your despicable way." The pompous Austrian said.

"It's not despicable!" Switzerland snapped before composing himself.

"It's wrong." Austria said in a 'this-discussion-is-_over' _voice.

"It's not wrong." Switzerland countered.

"A man loving another man is _wrong!" _The Austrian said angrily. "Having those _feelings, _especially towards _me, _is more wrong!"

"You're wrong." Switzerland stepped back and rapidly turned around and out the door. He told Liechtenstein to stay and talk to Hungary if she wanted to (which she did) and disappeared down a hallway. He didn't want Austria to seem him unable to control his emotions.

_Comments, Compliments, Concerns?_

_Put them in a Review!_

_This is not my views on gay rights (Have you seen the yaoi I write?) or Austria's (I choose this because of Austria and Hungary being the only hetero cannon couple in Hetalia.)._

_There was originally an apology somewhere in this…_

_Thank you for reading._


	25. She Wolf

_Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or the song used (If I have said it twenty-five times in one fic, it's probably true)._

**She Wolf- Shakira**

Nations live for very many years. Depending on a nation's situation, those years could be joy or hell. The years didn't always past fast or slow. There were just regular years and sometimes (most of the times) were filled with boredom or work.

Hungary was bored. Her life consisted of Austria's house, news from the outside world and the Holy Roman Empire (via Austria), and spending time with Veneziano. It was a dull life and she needed (_craved) _for color in her life.

She looked for an eternity (or what it seemed like) for an escape to somewhere else, even if only for a day. It seemed her day would come after the Holy Roman Empire came home and was talking to Austria. Veneziano was asleep and Hungary took this time to take a horse and leave the house.

She was so excited; she was finally going to leave this place!

Hungary was going to be _free_!

The Holy Roman Empire's guards weren't as excited as Hungary was.

"What were you _thinking_, running away?" Austria was in one of those moments where his aristocratic flare had been replaced with his unpleasant and ugly side.

"I want to actually _do _something, _go _somewhere!" Hungary pleaded. "I'm _trapped _here."

"Do you want to upset the Holy Romany Empire or me or someone else higher up?" Austria was furious.

"I just want at least _some _freedom. I'm tired of being here day in and day out!" Hungary yelled frustrated.

"That isn't your decision to make." Austria said lowly.

Hungary retreated back into the house, knowing she had just lost this argument. Was it so much to ask to just let her have a little fun? She looked at Austria's face.

Hungary knew it was.

_Comments, Compliments, Concerns?_

_Put them in a Review!_

_I am so grateful to everyone who has read, reviewed, favorited, and/or alerted my stories! I am so very grateful!_

_Thank you for reading._


End file.
